Hard to breath
by xBlackTigerx
Summary: this is to the Asthma challange from musiclistner4ever. but if the challange is over you all still get a good story so enjoy/ "you don't always have to act so tough....." /Blossom and Brick /one shot./ I DO NOT OWN PPG


**Hard to breath **

this is a reply to that Asthma challenge.

It was a normal day at Poky Oaks high school, and blossom once again found herself thinking about brick. Her not-so-evil counterpart. The boys had slightly turned over a new leaf and was now good. Though they had a tendency to steal for there 'father' Mojo jojo. But blossom still was not that excepting of them unlike her sisters. Bubbles was now dating Boomer and

the two were getting along well. Then Buttercup, she was spending more and more time with Butch. This made blossom sigh. Why did she have to be so stubborn. She should at least try to give him a chance shouldn't she? But she never got to continue her thoughts cause he phone began to ring. She new it had to be the mayor cause no one else would call her during

school. They had the Hotline put into her phone so it would be more access from were ever they are. "Hello Mayor what is it?" Blossom asked as she got out of her seat and went into the hallway. The teachers already know the drill so they usually leave them alone. "Its awful Blossom Fuzzy Lumpkinz. Is going crazy again you have to stop him!" the mayor said in panic.

Blossom just gave sigh. After all these years of her and her sisters saving this city you would think he would learn to calm down a bit. "Don't worry mayor were on it." blossom said into the phone before she hung up. Little did she know there was some one who was watching her. "so what did your little mayor want this time?" Brick said coming up to her. She jumped a

bit and turned to look at him. "Its just fuzzy again. I have to get my sisters and stop him." she said a light blush on her cheeks. Hey she said she was not that excepting not that she didn't find him cute. He just scoffed. "don't bother, I hear bubbles is in the middle of a presentation and buttercup was sent home for some reason. But if you need help I could come."

Brick said looking Blossom in the eye. Her blush brightened but she nodded. Thats when Brick grabbed her wrist and smirked as he dragged her out side the doors of the school and took off.

Once they were over head Fuzzy's so called 'Property' you could see him going crazy. So once they landed he really went crazy. " GET OFF MY **PROPERTY!!!!**" he yelled and started shooting at them like crazy. Lucky them they had fast reflexes. As they continued to dodge fuzzy got madder and madder till he was no longer shooting random shots but aimed at one of

them and shot. Blossom frozen. The bullet was heading strait for Brick and quickly. So in that millisecond Blossom pushed Brick out of the way as the bullet grazed her arm hitting the ground in pain. But that wasn't the end of there problems for when Blossom pushed Brick out of the way. He had fallen on Fuzzy'z favorite banjo. This pissed him off to no extent and his

fur went from Pink to angry red. "GRAHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as Brick quickly got up to dodge fuzzy's attack. He quickly the picked blossom up and ran. Brick knew fuzzy was bad but in that rage mode he doesn't think he can take him alone. He could feel blossom twitching from pain. "Its okay Bloss. Its going to be okay." he said as he continued to run thats when it

began to rain.....just his luck. When he thought he far enough away he set blossom down so he back was leaning on the tree. He then quickly ripped a piece of his red shirt and tied it around the cut. Blossom flinched and open her eyes. "Brick...?" she asked apparently when she hit the ground she passed out. "Its okay Bloss,,,,,,,its ….." Brick then fell over breathing

harshly with his eyes scrunched up in pain. This made blossom eyes widen and move closer to him. "Brick! Brick whats wrong answer me!" she said in a panic. Brick opened one eye to look at her as he took in a shuddered breath. " H-Hard to.....Breath" he said as more cold moist air filled his lungs like pins and needles. Blossom could only think of one thing that would

cause brick the problem. "Brick do you have Asthma?" she asked quickly a worried look in her eyes. Brick looked at her and reluctantly nodded. She must have thought of him as weak right now. But to his surprise he found her crying with a worried look. " You baka! Why didn't you tell me! She said as she had him sit up so he could breath easier. She then started to

gently rubbed his throat warming it up. That helped only a little bit. "Brick where is your inhaler? Its important." blossom said looking into his eyes. Brick shook his head. "Don't have one......i have....the other thing." oh just great he took his medicine from a machine. She had to get him back to mojo's and quickly. "Brick do you think you could hold out a bit longer?"

she asked and picked him up. He nodded weakly and she took off flying as fast as the time barior would let her to get to center of townsville.

When she reached Mojo's layer she kicked the door in catching the attention of the people living there. "What the meaning of this!" Butch said thats when he saw brick. "Fallow me" was all he said and motioned for her to fallow. Which she did lucky for her Mojo-jojo was in jail. When she entered Bricks room boomer told her to place him on the bed sitting up. Thats when

Butch handed Brick the mouth piece with the medicine coming out by steam so it would be easier to take. After a few deep breaths he started to feel better and told his brothers to leave so he could talk to blossom alone. It was quiet and the only sound was bricks breathing as the breathed in the helpful steam. But that soon ended as Blossom spoke. "Why.........why

didn't you tell me about this." her head was down and she couldn't see his face. "i didn't think you needed to know." he said as he finished the last of the medicine and turned off the machine. Blossom looked at him angry now. "Why did you think it didn't matter! You could have died Brick! Died!" she yelled as tears threatened to fall from her rosette pink eyes. The

eyes Brick secretly loved so much. Brick them moved closer to her and placed his hand on her now tear stained cheek and whipped the remaining tears away. "Look I'm sorry I made you worry. I was just....i don't want to seem weak in your eyes." he said as he turned her face to him. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was truly sorry. "Brick….. you don't have to

act so tough around me okay... " she said lightly as he leaned closer. She saw his eyes close and she closed hers as well as she felt his lips touch hers. It was an like an electric current going through her body as they kissed. She had to admit. He was a great kisser. Then the feeling she feels when there like this....she had to admit she loved it....she loved him. "

Blossom....i love you." Brick whispered as they broke apart. This made blossom smile as they looked at each other. Faint blushes on there cheeks. " I love you two Brick" She answered and brick pulled her close. She didn't fight it but snuggled closer. "Be mine.." he whispered into her ear. Her smile grew. "Yes.." was her only reply as they sat there in perfect comfort with

each other.

Later that night when Blossom went home Brick went to Fuzzy's cabin and opened the door. "Heres the money for the act." he said tossing some money onto the pink creatures lap.

"Your just luck that ain't my real banjo or there would have been some real trouble." fuzzy said as he counted his money. Once done he looked at brick. "Was this all really worth your health?" he asked. This made Brick think for a moment looking away then looking back. Brick smiled as he turned around and headed out the door. "Yes.............for her it was." was his

only reply

-END-


End file.
